Unsent Letters
by RandomInsanity42
Summary: The Harry Potter characters communicate with each other in a series of unsent letters
1. Recollections

Disclaimer- Really, looking at the state of my writing it should be obvious that I am not JKR, but I am afraid of lawyers so... all characters, setting, ec't belong to Joanne Rowling and are protected by copyrights.

I, too, am human

I, too, have laughed till I cried, cried till I could cry no more, and felt fiery pangs of anger boiling up in my sides till I could feel nothing else.

But I did not write this letter explain myself

No, I wrote this to apologize.

Harry, when you asked me three years ago why your parents were killed, I did not tell you. Why, you may well ask. The simple and complete reason was that I was trying to protect you. I tried to protect your youth even though I knew in my heart it was already floating away like a flower in the breeze.

Now, as Voldemort has finally come back, as he inflicted his first casualty, I feel a profound desire to tell someone why he destroyed your life.

And who better than you?

Harry, when you were but a year old, a prophecy was made about you. It stated that you had the power to defeat Voldemort. This is why he killed your parents, why he tried to kill _you_ innumerable times. This is why I sent you, but a boy, to overcome him, though I had the power to murder him.

You will wonder, during the long trying months, why I will not look at you. But I have perceived the connection between you and Voldemort and I do not want him to know that we share a bond more than teacher and student. I do not want him to exploit that through you.

I risked your life before- and I will do so again- for a world that will never understand you, that would always see you as the invincible boy-who-lived and not a 14 year old. For this I offer my greatest apologies.

I know that apologies won't help-won't give back the youth that you missed out on. But I can only offer them and hope that you understand.

And now it is time to crumple up this letter in my hands, to toss it into fire, the dying embers reddening and dying. Fading like the hope that I once faintly cherished of Voldemort being finally vanquished.

I wished that I could take it away, take away the unneeded pain. But I am only human. And for that I apologize.

Professor Dumbledore

So, what do you think? Should I continue or should I give up writing altogether?


	2. Petunia

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not even this computer.

You were always the perfect one.

You always were the one showered with affection.

Tell me, sister, what did you do that I did not? Tell me, why did mother glow with pride when _you _got perfect marks and not when I did. Why did father bless your marriage and not mine, pray tell? What sort of enchantment did you place on them?

I accepted you. I shared your secrets and giggled with you even though you were favored and unnatural. I helped through your problems even though mine were more pressing.

And now our parents are dead. Ironic, isn't it. They were killed by your kind, perfect, beautiful, brilliant _Lily's _kind and I, plain, average Petunia was always faithful. Tell me, when you begged father to let you into that world, did you think that we would end up here. When you joined that war, were you so _oblivious_ to the fact that we, as a muggle family, would be targeted.

Lord Voldemort. That was his name, wasn't it? That was the name that you spoke so fearfully when you brought that boy home. You think that I never listened. You think that I wouldn't care about the fate of this family.

I knew that this would happen. If someone would persecute muggles and the people who oppose them they would target our family. But you grew angry when I tried to dissuade you. You said I didn't care about us.

You go to your world; you fight and die, for all I care. You are a murderer Lily, and you have murdered me.

Petunia

**Reviewer Responses-**

**SLashapalooza- **No Kadeen, I shall never become a Harry/Hermione shipper. It's just not going to happen.

**Stardustgirl23- **Thanks for the lovely review. The beginning was actually a quote from Ancient Rome. And this is the Lily and Petunia chapter. Hope you like it.

**Foxy fire- **Thank you. You are a wonderful person. A much better person than some people, like SLashapalooza, for instance. stares pointedly in SLashapalooza's direction


	3. Unattainable

Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters, plot, places are the possesion of JK Rowling and are protected by copyrights

* * *

My love for you can span the seas, but I can never have you.

How can frizzy red hair and mud colored eyes ever compare to sleek black locks and oriental eyes? But I love you more than her.

What can I do to make you see me as more than Ron's little sister? What lengths must I take to show you that I am my own individual?

I tried to get over you, started dating other people to distance myself from you. But every one had one of your characteristics. Corner played quiditch and Thomas a Gryffindor your age. All was only a part of the larger picture that I sought so avidly.

Sometimes I think that maybe, if I confess, you would see me as I really am. Then I see you look at her in the way I wished that you would look at me; with love. But do you love her; do you really find her constant tears a refreshing break from us? Tell me, I am capable of crying whenever I look at you. I am capable of weeping at a love lost. Perhaps it is worse because my love is alive.

I am one of the people closest to you, but I wish to be closer. I want to be the one you turn to when you need advice, to be the one whom you share your secrets with. I want to laugh with you when you're happy, to comfort you when you are sad. I want you to love me the way I love you.

Why do you torment my thoughts so? Why am I so obsessed with one that I can not have? Why can't you just let me be? Why is it that I do not know the answers to any of these?

I want to send this letter to you but my hands betray me. They reach not for the owl, but for the wand so that you can never see this letter, so I can throw it away like the hope that you would see me as more than a little girl with a crush. My fingers know that this letter could make me the happiest woman on earth, but it could also make me the saddest. My fingers are wiser than my heart. And so, before I burn this letter, I shall write this, in the hope that on some level you will hear me. I love you.

_Ginny_

* * *

I'm in two minds about this one. Do you think I should delete it??? 


End file.
